Escunited.com Forum Song Contest Wiki
The Forum Song Contest (FSC) is an online contest based on the Eurovision Song Contest. The purpose of the Contest is to introduce and present music by countries from all over the world on a monthly basis. Any forum member can become a part of his national jury - you will help pick a song as well as be part of the voting process and play an active part in determining the winner. Every country is welcome to join the contest. Editions *FSC March 2009 (#01) *FSC April 2009 (#02) *FSC May 2009 (#03) *FSC June 2009 (#04) *FSC July 2009 (#05) *FSC August 2009 (#06) *FSC September 2009 (#07) *FSC October 2009 (#08) *FSC November 2009 (#09) *FSC December 2009 (#10) *FSC January 2010 (#11) *FSC February 2010 (#12) *FSC March 2010 (#13) *FSC April 2010 (#14) *FSC May 2010 (#15) *FSC June 2010 (#16) *FSC July 2010 (#17) *FSC August 2010 (#18) *FSC September 2010 (#19) *FSC October 2010 (#20) *FSC November 2010 (#21) *FSC December 2010 (#22) *FSC January 2011 (#23) *FSC February 2011 (#24) *FSC March 2011 (#25) *FSC April 2011 (#26) *FSC May 2011 (#27) *FSC June 2011 (#28) *FSC July 2011 (#29) *FSC August 2011 (#30) *FSC September 2011 (#31) *FSC October 2011 (#32) *FSC November 2011 (#33) *FSC December 2011 (#34) *FSC January 2012 (#35) *FSC February 2012 (#36) *FSC March 2012 (#37) *FSC April 2012 (#38) *FSC May 2012 (#39) *FSC June 2012 (#40) *FSC July 2012 (#41) *FSC August 2012 (#42) *FSC September 2012 (#43) *FSC October 2012 (#44) *FSC November 2012 (#45) *FSC December 2012 (#46) *FSC January 2013 (#47) *FSC February 2013 (#48) *FSC March 2013 (#49) *FSC April 2013 (#50) *FSC May 2013 (#51) *FSC June 2013 (#52) *FSC July 2013 (#53) *FSC August 2013 (#54) *FSC September 2013 (#55) *FSC October 2013 (#56) *FSC November 2013 (#57) *FSC December 2013 (#58) *FSC January 2014 (#59) *FSC February 2014 (#60) *FSC March 2014 (#61) *FSC April 2014 (#62) *FSC May 2014 (#63) *FSC June 2014 (#64) *FSC July 2014 (#65) *FSC August 2014 (#66) *FSC September 2014 (#67) *FSC October 2014 (#68) *FSC November 2014 (#69) *FSC December 2014 (#70) *FSC January 2015 (#71) *FSC February 2015 (#72) *FSC March 2015 (#73) *FSC April 2015 (#74) *FSC May 2015 (#75) *FSC June 2015 (#76) Participants Current participants * Australia * Austria * Belgium * Brazil * Bulgaria * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * Germany * Greece * Indonesia * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Malaysia * Malta * Mexico * Morocco * The Netherlands * Norway * The Philippines * Poland * Romania * Russia * Serbia * Slovenia * South Africa * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Turkey * Ukraine * United Kingdom * USA Inactive participants * Albania * Argentina * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Canada * Chile * France * Hungary * Iceland * Japan * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Macedonia * Montenegro * Portugal * Slovakia * Syria * Taiwan See also *Rules *Statistics *Current medal table * Winners and hosts * HDMC spin-off * OMC spin-off * World Cup spin-off Related links *FSC main page *Last.fm group Category:FSC